tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xiaoxuan Dai/A Day At The Ranch
All right, I'm going to be forward with everyone and just state that this is a small breeding log of advice and results that I have obtained over the course of my time while playing this game. Since I am an avid Dragonvale player, I was drawn to this game immediately. The fun designs and the superior animation is definitely its winning point but its neck-breakingly long breeding, planting, evolving, and level-up times are quite laborious and severely detract away from its playability. Fore example, a lot of the monsters have breed times that are greater than 20 hrs and the amount of diamonds you have to pay does not decrement with time so it's really financially unfavorable to the player almost blatantly so. This is why I feel super lucky for being able to breed all of these without having to spend a significant amont of money. Anyways, rant aside, this game is still quite fun and I approached the breeding similarly to how I approached breeding in Dragonvale but I have found out that the breeding mechanics are a little bit different and I'll lay it out for you guys. Oh, if you are questioning my credentials, here's a screenshot of my park. As you can see, I have every species currently available as well as two legendaries so I think I know a little bit about what I'm talking about ;). Again, all my breedings are done ceteris paribus meaning the monsters are the same level when bred and in the same order. 'Basic Elements' All right. Basic elements in general do not need to be bred as thay can simply be bought at the market. HOWEVER, there are a few particular monster that has every one ripping out their hair to the point of frustration... Air Monster: This is the only monster that has to be bought with gems right? Not really, it can be bred quite easily actually but it's not as smooth as getting say the fire or plant monster. When I first approached this thing, I went straight for fire/ water since there was no fire/ water hybrid and fire/ water was the way to get an air dragon. HOWEVER, fire and water were not compatible...OK so this is where it gets different. It turns out that you can get an air monster simply by breeding any two nonidentical hybrid monsters ''(mountain and flower, bug and flower, bayou and frozenflame, etc...) From what I can tell, ''flower and bug is the most efficient way to breed an air monster since the fail times are always 4 hours. I've also gotten it with frost and inferno as well as flower and mountain... Shadow Monster: When this little fox was first revealed I was like hmmn...shadows...let's see, shadows are dark and cold...this creature seems to be able to glow...and a hint was given that it is bred with hybrids...so I immediately thought, it must be an electric hybrid with a cold hybrid with maybe earth or water...so I tried a bunch of combos with flashfreeze...nothing...frozenflame...nothing...it wasn't until I tried frost and earthquake that I finally got the shadow monster, but from what I can tell, breeding any cold hybrid with any electric hybrid will do... Light Monster: All right! Real world logic worked for me again! When I first saw this lynx I thought to myself that it looked very Egyptian and it lived in a "desert oasis". Therefore, i immediately knew a fire hybrid had to be involved. What other things provide light? Lightning of course! so a lightning hybrid should be involved as well. Then i tohught sand...hmm earth? I chose against it since magma also has a breeding time of 5 hrs. I thought, desert...well deserts can be hot...or extremely cold so ice hybrid! That's how I stumbled upon the frostember and Flare combo that got me my light. 'Basic Hybrids' Hybrid offsprings were something Dragonvale made popular and it's just as fun here in Tinymonsters. Now to breed a hybrid, you simply select the two basic elements that make up the hybrid and breed them. Simple enough right? Well, not really. Since each combo has two possible monsters, sometimes, it's really tricky to get the one that you want...HOWEVER, the most efficient way to breed these is to simply breed the basic elements as it minimizes the possibilities of other results....P.S. Some say that order and the level of the monsters matter but in truth it doesn't. In Dragonvale, it might have had a small influence but here it definitely does not. Also, out of every pair, there seems to be one that's a lot rarer than the other in terms of breeding... Flower vs. Bug: From my experiences, by breeding fire and plant, the chances of getting a flower monster are much higher than the chances of getting a bug monster but that might just be me. However, this one isn't too bad since both take only 4 hrs and you will eventually get both if you just keep breeding. Tree vs.Mountain: Same case with the above, tree monsters are more likely to result from breeding plant and earth than mountain monsters. Since they both take 5 hrs, it's a littel bit harder that the above but still manageable. Just keep breeding earth and plant or vice versa... Magma vs. Cinder: From what I have experienced, magma is a lot more commonly bred than Cinder by simply breeding fire and earth. However, I have had success by breeding frost with fire in attempt to get frostember resulting in Cinder back after back after back. At least since Cinder takes 13 hrs, you can easily tell if you have got it vs the 5 hr magma monster...which isn't too bad of a fail time... Flare vs. Strike: From my experiences, flare monsters are a lot more common than strike monsters but the breeding time for these guys really aren't too bad. I managed to get both by simply breeding fire and electric...Gosh I love that cobra but the horse's animation as an adult is pretty cool... Earthquake vs. Thunder: The thunder monster is definitely rarer than the EQ monster. I spend quite a bit of time breeding earth and electric to get that goat but all I got were elephants for a while. However, i eventually got it with that combo so it's still the best. Tundra vs. Silk: Although from my experiences, it seems equally likely to get either tundra or silk but it does seem that tundra is slightly more favored. As it takes 6 hrs to breed either of these, it will be more laborious than the above but the best way still is to keep breeding ice and palnt or vice versa... Frost vs. Snowbluff: From my experiences, Frost is more commonly bred that snowbluff and using hybrid monsters to breed does not really help chances either so it's best to keep trying ice and earth. At least it's apparent if you got snowbluff from the longer breed time and with 8 hrs of fail time, it's still not too bad... Spark vs. Flashfreeze: The flashfreeze monster for me was harder to obtain than the spark monster contrary to what their descriptions say. However, i did eventually manage to get the llama by breeding electric and ice so I still advise that you try that... Pond vs. Bayou: When water or air monsters start getting involved, this is when the fail times get more and more frustrating since it's apparent if you failed or not but you'll have to wait more than 20 hrs to try again. Now, I've gotten both pond and bayou by simply using plant and water and you can tell if you got the rarer bayou by its longer 27 hr breed time.... River vs. Seacliff: The seacliff monster is obviously more rare than the river monster based on my breeding experiences and the usage of hybrids don't help very much. All I can advise is just breed water and earh and hope for the best. The 28 hrs of failure to wait is pretty painful though... Freeze vs. Icefloe: Freeze monsters are probably one of the most annoying monsters to me. They take 26 hours to breed and they take a boatload of food just to bring to a teen. I personally loathe this thing and it doesn't help that it's more common than the icefloe, which only takes 18 hrs to breed and significantly less food to level up. I however, got both through breeding ice and cold. Pollen vs. Flitter: Being the newer monster, the flitter is the rarer of this pair. Although I personally adore the pollen monster, the 24 hour fail time is really frustrating. After failing probably 10+ times, I did finally manage to get a flitter by breeding air and plant though so it does work. I even tried hybrids such as air and mountain with...interesting results... Inferno vs. Flamegust: I really dodged a bullet with this one because I only failed twice before getting the flamegust monster so I can probably assume that the inferno is the more common of the pair. It really is a pain to have to wait a whole 28 hrs to try again but I did get both by simply breeding air and fire.... Flurry vs. Zephyr: The zephyr monster was as much as a pain as the icefloe to obtain because the more common flurry monster takes 26 hours to breed and incubate. With this said, constantly breeding ice and air does work in the end, however... Bolt vs. Tailwind: Gosh I hate emolga, I mean the tailwind monster. It's a lot rarer than the bolt monster, which has a pretty long breeding time. However, I did eventually manage to get it by breeding air and electric... Vapor vs. Puff: The elusive puff monster was one of the last monsters for me to get mainly because the more common vapor monster takes 28 hrs to breed. I've probably failed at least 15 times before getting the puff with air and water...and I thought the vapor was supposed to be the rarer one... Sporespark vs Voltleaf: I bought these two monsters with coins once they arrived on the market but that was a glitch that has been fixed. However, from what I can tell, the voltleaf is the rarer of the two monsters. Since electric and plant are no longer opposites, you can just breed the two together until you get whichever you need. With 9 hr incubation, it isn't too dreadful... 'Opposite Element Hybrids' As with Dragonvale, there are a few opposite element hybrids that are available to breed here in Tinymonsters and I'm sure there will be at least 3, possibly 5 more. I still remember when I first attempted the bluefire dragon by using a fire dragon to breed with a reindeer dragon and surprisingly, I got bluefire quite easily so I applied this logic here too. Unfortunately it doesn't really work. In Dragonvale, If you want to breed a certain opposite hybrid (say bluefire), you would choose the basic species of the main element (fire in this case) of your desired hybrid and breed it with another hybrid that contains the secondary element. Doing it this way will assure that the opposite element hybrid that is possible will be the on that you want. Here though, the order DOES NOT MATTER AT ALL...By breeding an air monster with an earth hybrid will give you an equal chance of either getting tempest or windstone so that really just adds to the frustration...here are my experiences... Recent experiences have revealed that breeding hybrids ''have a better chance at obtaining opposite element monsters rather than breeding a single mono-element monster with a hybrid for me personally. You'll want to breed a hybrid with the primary type of your desired offspring as its primary type with a hybrid that has your desired offspring's secondary type as its secondary type. For example, if you want frozenflame, I'd try a primarily fire hybrid (like a flower monster) with a secondarily ice monster (like icefloe). ''News: I've noticed a pattern. If you already have one of the opposite element monsters, breeding it with a mono-element that makes up part of your desired offspring has a good chance of getting the other opposite hybrid! edit: now that burst, shock and spitfire are out, that only leaves the two remaining electric/ plant hybrids, which will probably come around next week... edit: voltleaf and sporespark are here but plant and electric are no longer opposites...new element coming most likely... Frozenflame: This beast seems to be troublesome for everyone here to get and sadly I don't have much breeding data on this guy since I got him by breeding ice and fire directly back when that was still possible. However, I've heard that breeding a fire hybrid (specifically magma or Cinder) with an ice monster can get it. Others also say that freeze and fire can get it hence the name frozenflame...but you can't breed freeze and fire can you? news: If my theory holds true, breeding frostember and fire can yield frozenflame Tempest: This little piggy was actually an accidental breed, which I am very grateful for. I was trying for flitter by breeding air and mountain but I managed to get this guy instead. So, I can only recommend breeding an air monster with an earth hybrid to get this guy. If my theory holds true, breeding windstone and earth ''can yield tempest. '''Shockwave': This is one cool pony, err seahorse, err hippocampus...anyways, as you can't breed water and electric directly, I first tried using water and tailwind hoping that I can maybe get a puff monster as a failure but all I got were vapor monsters so I quickly abandoned that combo. It was when I put my water monster with my thunder monster that I finally got the shockwave monster. If my theory holds true, breeding surge with lightning should be a ble to yield a shockwave Windstone: I actually got REALLY lucky when I got this because it was actually one of my failures. I was trying all my combos possible to get a frostember and when I put frost and inferno together, I got a 26 hour breeding so I thought, "Ughh! Another air monster!" Since I had some extra diamonds, I sped it up and lo and behold it was a windstone. I got completely lucky on this one... If my theory holds true, breeding tempest with earth should yield windstone. Frostember: This was THE most frustrating monster for me to get as of yet. When it first came out, I knew I had to breed one so I tried to optimize my chances by breeding fire and tundra using my Dragonvale breeding logic. However, all I ever got were tundra monsters and silk monsters...than I moved onto fire and frost since it's called the frostember monster after all and all I got were frost and snowbluff monsters...ice and cinder? Only cinder monsters...frustrated, i broke out the hybrids with frost and inferno and I ended up with windstone and inferno...cinder and frost? I got a LEGENDARY o_0...then I realized something, the breeding mechanics here are a lot more simple than that in Dragonvale and I already had a frozenflame...so I just kept breeding frozenflame with fire and after about 20 fire monsters, I got my frostember... Spitfire: A water/ fire hydra? Sign me up! This is one cool guppy but it's not very easy to obtain. At first, I thought it would be a good idea to breed a water monster with a frostember monster since frostembers have multiple heads and water is reptilian so it makes sense right? Not really. All I got were water and freeze monsters. Fire and icefloe? water and fire monsters. Shockwave and flare? flare monster. It was only when I started trying shockwave and strike that I got my spitfire. If my theory holds true, breeding burst and fire should yield spitfire. Burst: This one is easy! If you already have a spitfire monster, just keep breeding it with your fire monster ''and you will get one. It only took me three fire eggs before getting an 18 hr breeding time and I'm pretty sure it's not another spitfire. If you don't have spitfire, then breeding flare with freeze or bayou'' should be effective just the same. Surge: Coming soon...but if my theory holds true, shockwave and lightning should be able to get it...UPDATE: The suggested combo has been confirmed to work, I got my surge with shockwave and lightning. However, you can try other options such as strike and water... 'Special Monsters' Akin to the rainbow dragon, the legendary wolf monster is something of legend and something rarely bred and yet breeding not one, but TWO legendary monsters for me was not really too hard and one was a mistake. From What I can tell, the l''egendary monster can be bred by pairing up two hybrid monsters that share one element between them''. For example, flower and mountain, frost and cinder, freeze and frozenflame can all yield the legendary monster. My first one came from breeding the notorious flower/ mountain combo after about 5 tries. The second came as a total mistake where I was attempting to breed a frostember with frost and cinder... edit: Others have stated there doesn't need to be an element link between the hybrids but that has not been true for me. I'll get back with more info... Category:Blog posts